Resume
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Cutter Can you put that on a resume? Takao is a 15 year old young man dealing with adolescent challenges.


Cutter.

Can you put that on a resume?

Takao Kinomiya is a 15 year old young man facing adolescent challenges.

How do you cope?

Some people ask, can I write 'being gay' on a resume. Others just don't give a damn. For those who knew what a resume was, well, that's just sad. Takao is one of those sad few.

Takao's journey begins: What's a resume?!

"Takao you seriously don't know what a resume is?" Kyoujyo almost yelled, surprised at what an idiot Takao can be sometimes.. "Any normal person would know."

_Well, I'm obviously not a normal person Kyoujyo._

"Well, you'll teach me, right? My right hand man. We've been through worse," Takao says, he laughs happily. Kyoujyo was feeling alittle bit sick at the moment, was it Takao's fake laughter? It didn't really matter, Kyoukyo still agreed.. He didn't know why he always said yes. Maybe just a habit that was forced by Takao's persuasiveness.

_Don't ever leave me, Kyoujyo. You keep me together. I would be a mess if I didn't have any friends._

"Okay, I'll find a resume template on the internet and give you an easy run through. It will enable even you Takao to make a good resume without my help or the assistance of an adult," he says a bit overly excited. Takao is a bit uneasy now. Kyoujyo was planning something to make Takao look like even more of a bigger idiot, Takao just knew it. One thing about smart people was their egos about being smart.

_He just wants to make fun of me and then get rid of me. I couldn't agree less. I should leave on my own._

"I'll just go home with the resume, Kyoujyo. You know, I have to clean up around the is getting old. Besides, I'm really hungry," Takao said, cheery. Kyoujyos' enthusiasm faded into a bleak demeanor not showing anything in particular. "Oh." Takao felt some pain from his voice but he ignored it. Anyone could tell he was disappointed.

_Sorry, Kyoujyo. I'm a bad friend. I get it. I should just disappear. _

It was a summers day at night, kind of humid outside. Todays sunsetting was a wonderous sight for those who loved the beauty of nature. For those who were so far deep in anxiety, depression, hate and couldn't notice things like that because they were so far deep interested in themselves and their problems, they could not see it. Sadly, Takao was one of them.

The sky was fading into a marvelous dark blue from a lovely magenta and violet. Unfortunately that only made the young man further into his own falling darkness. Takao, with the pieces of paper in hand, was running to his house. Takao was panting, beads of sweat falling off his face and soaking his beautiful blue hair.

_I'm not getting anywhere anymore. I suck. _

When he arrived back home, he felt even worse, he had to hide his feelings from his grandpa. He didn't want to do anything but when you do things you forget your feelings or so they say. What do they know, right? "Oi, Takao-kun! What's up, man," the old man asks trying to be cool like usual. He wasn't that cool, actually he was downright uncool. Why didn't he just give up just like everyone else. "Um, nothing , gramps. I'm going to try working on a resume for a, uh, job," Takao says, unsure of what he's actually feels his cheeks getting flustered. "Good. I'll leave you to it then boy."

_Yeah I'm always left behind. No one really cares about me. Not mom, not dad, not even Hitoshi or you._

"Okay, here we go then, making a resume," Takao said to his desk. He chuckled. "Maybe I am going insane." He looked at the papers and thought. After a few minutes he strained his mind. "S-seems easy enough." He wrote his name, address, and number after that his school and then more confusion struck him. What did hobbies mean? They obviously want you to have the same as them, or to know who they didn't want. What is the point? Oh yeah, a job.

In hobbies he wrote; Beyblades, drawing, and running. He never told anyone but he hurt himself with sharpeners. Do I put cutting? No one would hire a cutting freak. Next was volunteering. Hm, I don't think I've ever done that thing. I bet that makes me a bad person but that's okay. I'll trick them with my smile like I do everyone else.

_HA! I'm not really here am I. I'm tired. I'll ask Kyoujyo tomorrow._


End file.
